Kiss With a Fist
by EhhhWhatever
Summary: When Bella is the school's freak, the romance with Edward may not play in the usual way. First fanfic, summary sucks! Enjoy ;
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the wonderful life of Bella Swan….. _Yeah right  
><em>Lets face it I'm a freak in this school, people just don't like me they think I'm going to kill them in the future or something. Yeah maybe I'm a little weird I prefer to read listen, to music and play video-games…._hum that reminds me I have go buy a new ps3 and I got to stop punching them when I lose... _Oh and I'm not scared of death I have no problems talking about it we are all going to die and that's a fact maybe not a good one but a fact.  
>I did not notice that the people I have to see everyday didn't like me that much until that Literature class.….<p>

_"Why do you think that the character acts this way and ends trying to kill the teacher?" asked my teacher_

_"Maybe he thinks that death is a thing that he can control he saw that man hung himself and maybe he just thinks that if that man can control death he can too control is own death and others death too."_

_The teacher accepted my answer but of course Jessica had to talk_

_"Figures the freak that likes vampires had to answer that. I can just see the papers in a couple of years_

_**Bella Swan arrested of double homicide**I just hope it isn't me or my husband " and she and the rest of the class laugh_

_"If it is your husband he will end of thanking me before he dies "OMG THANK YOU IM FREE FINALLY FREE OF THAT WITCH"_

_"HEY SHE ADMITED SHE IS GOING TO KILL SOMEONE IN THE FUTURE AND ITS MY HUSBAND CALL THE POILICE HELP!"_

_"Jessica calm down and be quiet Miss Swan is just kidding" In that moment I realize maybe am kidding and I was…. but Jessica wasn't ok he weren't really friends and she did called me a freak a couple of times but that was when I realized what people really thought of me._

Yeah that was a shitty day not only because of that but I also broke my first ps3 in the morning my alarm clock and the console didn't like each other yeah my fault and my car broke down I had to walk in the rain to get home.

That was the moment I stopped to get people to like me. What's the point?  
>They are always going to talk bad of you when your not there. People are always going to cheat…Yeah I have to thank my parents for that life lesson. And someone is always going to be a target to others.<br>That is the way it has always been a always will be.

Bella Swan the freak and vampire fanatic. Well it's not always bad that way I can always ….hum maybe this year I'm going to pick vampires fangs and black clothes.  
>Hey if I'm going to have the label might as well have fun with it.<p>

Hum…. tomorrow he will have new blood at this school the Cullen's I think they moved from Chicago or something….more people to call me freak …YAY ME …. _Not really_


	2. Penny Hair

_I'm running. I can't seem to lose the shadow man that is following me. Every time I turn there he is, trying to grab me. I can see the knife that he holds in his hand. I keep on running, never stopping, trying to outrun the demons that hunt me. I can see the light, I know if I can reach it I will be saved.  
>Suddenly something grabs me. I turn around and I see the shadow man. He has the knife right above my heart; his hand moves down...<em>

_**Take me away, a secret place  
>A sweet escape, take me away<br>Take me away...**_

AHH FUCK! I picked that damn alarm clock and throw it against the wall. That's a good way to start the day, there's no doubt.  
>Note to myself - stop watching weird horror movies before bed. It always end's badly.<p>

So another day in hell, get up, take a shower, get dressed, eat something and off to school..._Ohhh the joy.  
><em>The new kids get here today the Cullen's. I heard the kids are all dating each other, INCEST.

Ok it's not really incest; they're adopted so not really related.

I get to school and the first thing I see is a VOLVO and a BMW. And the first thought I get is: RICH SPOILLED BRATS. Maybe they're not, maybe there is still good people in this big world people that care about others..._Yeah right and I'm Kristen Stewart._

And the second thing that I see is Jacob Black. Why world? What did I do to deserve this?  
>Jacob Black is a player. A big one …. <em>not in that way. I kneed him one time and I swear 2 or 3 inches not more. <em>He thinks that he is the best, that he can have all the girls at this school and he thinks I want him... _Keep dreaming buddy._

I park my beloved truck, Big Old Red, and make my way to class, but of course Jessica and her group had to step in my way.

"Hey freak! Are you having a good day?"

"It was better before I saw you face and nose. I really hope you got your money back it was bad before now it's just a disaster" Hey it's true I'm just trying to show some sympathy..._not really._

Before I can turn and walk away she throws her slushy in my face and I feel like those kids on Glee, but unlike them I do something about it I punch the bitch's nose and I feel it crack. Now with my shirt ruin and my hair dripping because of the slushy I walk away and leave her in the floor of the parking lot with her friends saying that I'm going to jail.  
>My dad is the chief so I don't think so.<p>

I'm almost at class when I see a damn pixie girl. _What the hell did my cereal have? I'm hallucinating.  
><em>  
>"Hey I'm Alice Cullen! I'm new here can you help me get to class?" and she does a pout...<em>really a pout<em>

"Hum...yeah sure what's the class?" I'm trying to be nice today

"History with Mrs. Hunter. AND OMG! THAT SHIRT! HERE, TAKE THIS YOU CAN´T BE LIKE THAT THE REST OF THE DAY" she gives me a white shirt and pushes me to the bathroom … _let me tell you she his STRONG. _I do what she tells me because I don't want to be she rest of the day with slushy in the shirt.

Then I take her to class - we have the same one. When that ends I go to Literature and she to Chemistry...Surprise, surprise! I have the Incredible Hulk in my Literature class... _the not green version. _He smiles at me and laughs when I trip and almost fall but he grabs me and I do the make a mistake of punching the dude on the chest... _MOTHERFUCKER, THAT HURTS. _I grab my hand and glare at him...he laughs. I go to my seat and spend the rest of the class glaring when he looks my way.

That hell ends and it's finally lunch. I just pick an apple and a bottle of water. I don't even what to know what that grey thing they're serving his. I sit in my table, I have no friends so I sit alone, that is when I see them the Hulk with is arm around a Blondie, Pixie girl with a dude who seems to want to eat everybody in the room,...and finally behind them I see perfection. A boy who, because of is weird hair, I will call Penny hair.


	3. Lunch Time

**I want to thank all of you for the reviews the alerts and favourites it means a lot to me.  
>And of course my beta reader <strong>_**THANK YOU SIS :D**__  
><em>**Just so you know you can always follow me on twitter**_** ^^ /DarkRoseTwi**_

* * *

><p><em>Where was I? Oh yeah Penny Hair... ok Bella snap out of it! For some reason Alice - a.k.a Pixie Girl - is dragging them this way.<em>

"Bella, can we please sit here?" Damn, she does that pout again and I of course nod. They grab a chair to sit and I see Jessica and her friends come over.

"Hey! Why don't you sit in our table? The freak there might kill you or something." she laughs again. I'm not sure if it's and laugh or she is choking.

"Jessica how is your nose? That bandage you have there is so cool. Are you trying to create a new fashion accessory?" I laugh and she glares. In that moment she hugs Penny Hair.

"Hot-stuff, come on! We have plenty of room for you and we can get to know each other better!" EWWW! _She's trying her sexy look...OHH god I'm gonna be sick_. I look at Penny Hair and he's looking at me almost begging to try and get in out of this.

"Hey Jessica, back off! Penny Hair is with me." I grab a knife just to scare her, and before I know it she's running out of the cafeteria. I see someone rolling on the ground laughing; it's the big guy, Hulk.

"Hey, is he ok?" I ask Blondie and she kicks him... hard.

"ROSIE that hurts!" he gets up and pouts, is this the pout family?

"Shut up and eat" he sits and pulls Rosie - I prefer my Blondie nickname - to is lap.

"So Bella, Penny Hair for Edward? Really?" he laughs again and I look at Edward. He is looking at me.

"Hey don't blame me, Hulk! The color of is hair reminds me of penny's, so Penny Hair seemed right." Everybody in the table laughs except Edwin...wait was it Edwin? Hum I think so.

"Wait I'm Hulk? But I'm not green."

"Emmett shut up." Edwin says and continues to look at me.

"Edwin, if you continue to look at me like that, no matter how hot you are, I'm going to do the same thing I did to Jacob Black. And let me tell you that guy didn't show up at school for 2 weeks!" I glare at the guy; I don't like when people look at me for 5 mints in a row...

"What did you do?" Blond...Rosie asks.

"Well... let's just say that he couldn't walk." In that moment the bell rings. I pick up my pack and… off to Biology.

I sit in the table in the back of course. I'm alone. In the beginning it was bad seeing that everybody had at least one friend to talk to and I didn't, but with time I got used to it. I had to! I couldn't continue like that. I had to move on be strong... and that was what I did.

"Hum...Bella can I sit here?" I look up and see… Penny hair.

"Yeah sure Edwin."

"Actually it's Edward" he smiles… Oh God I'm going to melt...Hey! I'm still a girl and he's HOT.

"Hum...sorry Edward"

"No problem! So tell me Penny Hair? You could've picked something else; now Emmett is not going to stop with that!" He laughs... Oh God stop it he is just so...

"Hum...Emmett? The Hulk?"

"Yes. He likes to make fun of people."

"Nice to know!"

"So what do we do in this class?"

"Nothing... Mr. Banner likes to talk about his sex life and what he does with is girlfriend. So you better listen to music because what he says can be pretty disturbing!" I gag when I remember the first class with Mr. Banner.

I swear I heard Edward say "seeing the mental picture is worse" but I ignore and put the headphones. Then I started to draw something random.

And I realized something. I never talked that much with someone, not even my dad! Charlie, he is always working so our relationship is basically "Hi and Goodbye". It's not his fault; he tried to be the dad that he thought I wanted him to be. But that didn't work. I liked to be alone and talking about me wouldn't be a good thing. What would I tell him? "Hey dad how was your day? Mine was good. I got slushy in my clothes and some bitch decided it was a good idea to push me against the lockers. So yeah… good day"

Hum I prefer the silence.

The bell rings and now the worse class... Gym


	4. Gym

What did I do to deserve this? I've been a good person... _Ok that´s a lie_... but no one deserves this hell. No one deserves Gym class!

Maybe I'm being a little dramatic but I really, really, don´t like gym. I can't take 10 steps without tripping; much less running. And when I have to kick the soccer ball I end up kicking some poor guys foot! So yeah gym it´s a big NO.

I don't even bother to go to the locker room. I know everyone prefers that way, even the teacher. There was one time that I pushed him against a wall and knocked him out.

I just sit and watch has everybody runs around to warm up. I see a person with the hood up covering his face... hum that's weird. I could swear that we only had 20 in gym! Oh well I must be mistaken.

The Gym teacher calls all of them

"I have to go to a meeting. In the meanwhile you will have to play something; I don't care what, just don't stand there and do nothing. I will be back in the end of the class." with that he leaves.

I look around and see the hooded person in a corner with her arms crossed. I see Jessica looking at her nails and talking with her clones and... I see Jacob Black and is friends looking at me.

They shouldn't be here. They live in the Reservation and they have a school there. The only problem was that the school's roof collapsed and now they have to go to this school for a while.  
>They are intimidating and Jacob likes to mess with me because I'm the only girl in this school that isn't after him.<p>

"Swan come here!" he shouts, I just ignore him.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Head down and ignore.

I'm sure he will just give up.

I feel someone grabbing me... _or maybe not. _

"Come on babe don't be like that. You know you want me" and he does this weird thing with is eyebrows.

I'm prepared to kick him in the balls but he grabs my leg. His friends stand there laughing and the rest of the students stare amused by the situation. I try fighting against him but there's no use; he's just too strong.

"Stop it you know you want me" In that moment I punch Jacob in the face... that's like the third time I punch someone today - YAY for me.

"YOU BITCH!" He pushes me and I end of falling and hit my head hard on the ground... Ah shit that hurts... I don't know what happens next.

I feel the ground shaking, hear screams ,someone stepping on me... _thanks idiot_... I see something big falling. I close my eyes and wait for it to hit me but nothing happens. I look up and see the hooded person grabbing above is head a part of the roof that fell. I stared wondering how the hell can he do that, but then my head starts to hurt real bad. I close my eyes and put my hands on the head but the pain is getting worse. I open my eyes one more time and I see the hooded person is carrying me. I try to see who it is but all I see is darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys I want to know who do you think the hooded person is.<br>Just leave a little review with you guess :D**


	5. Darkness

**Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't have time to write a long one.**  
><strong>And I'm sad :( no one try to guess who the hooded person was :'(<strong>

* * *

><p>Darkness...<br>That's all I can see. For some people darkness is a bad thing, but not for me. For some, it creates fear - like the fear of being alone in the world .They don't like this place, they like the "real" world where they have someone, a parent, a friend...a lover.  
>But for me it's the opposite. I don't like the "real" because I see it as a place where the only things that exist are hunger, sadness, confusion, war...death. Where there are no such things as friendship and love; that is all an illusion.<br>I know dark stuff, right? Well maybe I think this way because I never had someone to care for me. Even as I was growing up, my mother Renee was never there. I almost had to take care of myself because. She liked to go out with friends and to go to parties. There was no time to take care of me. I was a burden.  
>She ran away with some baseball player right after I told her to "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE". Charlie was my saviour...he never really knew me. Renee just ran off, Forks was too small for her. He had a room for me and let me stay. I wish I could be a good daughter for him, but that's just not me, it's not in my nature to let people in.<br>I don't plan to change the way I am. I like it. It's me, my attitude makes me unique. We should embrace who we are, not change like Jessica. Believe it or not she was a good person when she was a kid but people change...not for the better.  
>The "real" world is a bad place for people like me - the one's that aren't afraid.<br>So yeah, the darkness is a really good place for me, peace and quiet. I just wished that I could stay here. But I know that it's only a matter of time before I have to wake up and return to my nightmare.


	6. Hospital Fun

_Ah fuck! What the hell happened? The lights are killing me._

"Well, you where in an accident at school." I jump from the place where I was. It seemed like a bed but I'm not sure - I can't open my eyes because of the lights.

_Are you my conscience?_

The voice just laughs. I try to open my eyes and all I see is white. Suddenly I see a blond guy - who let me tell you have a nice ass - checking some papers. He looks up and I scream.

"OH FUCK I'M DEAD! AND YOU ARE CHECKING IF I'M GOING TO HEAVEN OR HELL. PLEASE THAT ONE TIME THAT I PAINTED JESSICA'S HAIR GREEN AND PINK WAS BECAUSE I THOUGHT SHE LOOKED BETTER THAT WAY!" I was freaking out. I didn't want to spend the rest of eternity burning in hell because of what I did to Jessica.  
>But he just laughed...<p>

"I'M GOING TO HELL! AND YOU ARE LAUGHING? I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE GOD, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR HOT ASS." I was prepared to start beating the shit out of him, but he grabs me.

"Ok calm down. You're at the hospital, there was a problem at the school and you had to come here to check your injuries." he smiles

"If you not god who are you?"

"Hum... I'm Carlisle Cullen; your doctor. But if you want you can call me god. I don't mind." He smiles and winks...

_Oh good not another Edward...wait he said Cullen?_

"Yes I did. And before you ask, I can't read your mind you are just saying what you are thinking... Oh and thank you. Yes I have a nice ass. My wife says that every day" and he laughs... again... and of course I blush.

"So you know Edward?" I try to hide my face.

"Yes he's my son. And you are the Chief's daughter, Bella Swan."

"Yeah how do you know... forget it. Everybody knows the freak Swan. Someone must have told their parents they let Charlie know, and came here and he's waiting in the waiting room right?" Y_eah for the most part I don't care what they think. But sometimes it hurt's..._

"Actually, you are very popular in the hospital, some of my co-workers mention you are clumsy" he smiles

"Oh yeah..."

"And Isabella, why do you think everyone knows you has a freak?" he asks intrigued.  
>"I prefer not to talk about. Can I go now?" I continue with my head down.<p>

"Yes you can. But please be careful! That fall you had was ugly and you can have something for the pain. But don't take too much." he looks at me worried.

"Of course Dr. Cullen" I walk to the door but stop when I see Dr. Cullen's hand stopping me.

"Isabella what other people say doesn't matter. I can see in your eyes your sadness, you are not alone. My daughter Alice really likes you. She's excited that she has a friend... other then Rosalie. There are people that like you, I know you for 5 mints and I can tell you are a person with a good heart."

I wish he was right. But if I'm a good person why does everybody hates me? Yeah sure Alice likes me in this moment. But when the popular crowd gets to her she will leave me. And I will be alone again.

"Oh and just so you know, Alice is planning to invite you over in the weekend to spend the night." He opens the door.

"But, Dr. Cullen… I don't know your daughter very well. And I don't want to be a burden"

"Nonsense! I bet my wife would love to meet you. That way she can talk about my nice ass with someone. My kids don't like it when she talks about it with them." I blush and he laughs.

I say a quick thank you and I leave. I see Charlie and he runs to me and hugs me...

_Oh god please no hugs. It's just to weird. _

He must have felt the same way and stops it. But then he starts asking if I'm ok and saying a lot of words I can't understand. I start exiting the hospital and I see that blond girl Rosalie - I think - and Edward. They are talking and then they look at me. It's weird they look relieved. I just keep on walking to the car.  
>The ride home was quiet, Charlie sometimes looks at me like he's afraid I'm going to vanish or something.<br>When I arrive at my house, I go up the stairs to my room. I'm trying to remember what exactly happened to get me to the hospital... I remember Jacob...me falling and hitting my head... the screaming the... then nothing just a blank. Maybe sleeping will help me, but before I check if my window is closed... there was one time I saw Mike Newton watching me from the tree near the window. I grabbed the baseball bat and hit him on the head... He's still at home recovering... After tossing and turning, I manage to fall asleep. But of course I can't sleep without a damn nightmare.

_All I can see is darkness, but not the quiet one that I like. This one has something evil. Then I see a Dark figure looking at me he's closer. I just stand there with no where to go, no where to run. He takes little steps like he's mocking me, giving the change to run, but I can't move... He's closer, right in front of me. He stops and his head goes to my neck... I think he's smelling me... this guy is a creeper. Then he stops that and just stands there; it feels like hours. Then I feel his hands on me, grabbing me, and before I can scream he opens his eyes and I see red._

I jump off my bed screaming. I turn around and I see the window... it's open. I close it and I go to the corner of my room. I sit down and move my knees to my chest. The red eyes… like a demon or something that shouldn't exist here. It's not the first time I see them. In the past I had some pretty disturbing nightmares. But the one's with the red eyes are the worse... the fear I feel... _Ok calm down Bella. Nothing bad is going to happen; it's just a dream...  
><em>I try to get some sleep but I end up the rest of the night looking at my window, scared that the red eyes will come. Before I know it is morning and Charlie is asking if I'm going to school...And I say yes, just because I want to know HOW THE HELL CAN SOMEONE CATCH THE ROOF! 

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I hope you like it's not exactly how I wanted to write but im tired and want to go to bed I wanted to make the chapter longer xD<strong>  
><strong>XxLesliexX thank you for the review I promise in the next chapter I will say who is the hooded person and well has you can see in my fic mike is a creeper :D as for tanya I'm still thinking about it xD<strong>  
><strong>I will try to make the chapters longer I promise now I'm off to bed<strong>


	7. Hot Biker Guy

**Sorry for the long wait xD**  
><strong>I hope you like it, and yes XxLesliexX it was a typo I kinda of wrote that chapter in a hurry :)<strong>

* * *

><p>I do my morning routine. When I go to the kitchen I see that Charlie is still at home. And he's looking at me worried.<p>

"Bella, are you sure you want to go? You can stay home today and get some rest." It's like the third time he says that.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I prefer to go to school than to stay here doing nothing."

"If you're sure...Oh I almost forgot! Alice Cullen called today. She said something about a sleep over?" _Oh God! I though Dr. Cullen was joking about that._

"Dad, I don't know If I'm going." _Actually, I'm sure I'm not going._

"Bella please, the Cullen's seem like good people. I know you don't have many friends. But please go you'll have fun." _AHH! Charlie why are you doing this... I'm your daughter you shouldn't torture me this way._

"Ok dad. I'll go." He smiles.

I leave the house but then I remember I BIG OLD RED IS STILL IN THE SCHOOL'S PARKING LOT. I was about to ask Charlie If he could give me a ride, but before I have the opportunity to do that I see a bike stopping in front of my house the guy in the bike takes is helmet and can you guess who it is? Yup you guessed right Penny Hair, Edward Fucking Cullen.

"You need a ride?"

"Are you sure you will not kill me in that thing?" I walk to the bike

"Hum...yeah I'm sure. Are you afraid?" He smiles

"Afraid of this thing? Keep on dreaming, buddy" _Ok maybe that's a lie, I was a bit scared._

"Then what are you waiting for?" He gives me another helmet and I sit behind him, he tells me here to put my feet and to put my arms around his waist..._Oh dear God. _I do it then he puts my hands under is jacket and shirt, he says that way my hands will be warm, and we are off to school.

I admit I was liking the ride, the adrenaline was awesome and the fact that I had my hands on Edward's abs was a heaven..._I'm still a girl with needs_. We arrived at school and I see that my beloved truck was there... _Thank God. _Everybody is looking at the bike but because of the helmets no one can see who it is. He parks the bike next to a red BMW and I see is sister's and brothers leaning against the car. Edward takes is helmet and looks at me for a bit...

"Bella, not that I'm complaining but can you let go, we can continue this later." I take my hands from under is jacked and blush..._Good thing I still have the helmet on. _He helps me off the bike and takes my helmet off.

"OH look Bella's blushing" Hulk laughs and picks me up for a bear hug..._I cant breath._

"EMMETT YOU BIG IDIOT SHE CAN'T BREATH" Blon...I mean Rosalie slaps him in the back of is massive head. He stops with the hug and I almost fall but Edward grabs me.

"ROSIE THAT HURT'S!" He pouts

"I'm sorry Bella, Emmett doesn't know is own strength" She smiles  
>"Hum...no problem" The next thing I know I'm being hugged by something small I look down and I see Alice.<p>

"Bella I'm so glad your ok. I was scared when they told me you had to go to the hospital. I didn't want to lose my new best friend..."_Wait best friend? When did that happen"..._I know it's soon to say that but you are. Your going to be like a sister to me and Rosalie" she looks at me with a big smile... And I can't help to also smile, she's just like a innocent little girl, and I can't help but to trust her... maybe it's the wrong choice but I will try.

"I'm happy to hear that Alice" and I hug her..._this is so not me. _I look around and I see the Cullen's smiling, the people in the parking lot looking at us and I see...Emmett sobbing in Rosalie's shoulder.

"So sweet" And he continues

I look at him and then Rosalie laughs and takes him to class, Jasper takes Alice, and it's just me and Edward

"Well, I'm going to class"

"I will take you" He puts his arm around my shoulders. We walk to the classroom talking about weird stuff. The rest of the morning goes by quickly, the Cullen's sit next to me in class. Before I know it it's lunch and I see Alice calling me to they're table I sit between Rosalie and Edward. It's not a thing that I'm used to, having people around me, but the Cullen's are different I like it.

"How was class?" Edward puts is arm around my shoulder's

"Why do you keep doing that?" _Not that I mind..._

"Well..." he was interrupted by the worse person in this school Jessica

"EDDIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT FREAK?" _OH GOD SHE REALLY NEEDS TO STOP TALKING._

"First my name is EDWARD and second Bella is not a freak." He kisses my head..._Dude aren't you moving a little fast …..I don't mind but..._

"YEAH SHE IS. SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"OH YOU BETTER STOP TALKING OR I WILL BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU" I look to my right and I see that was Rosalie

"NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU DISGUSTE ME BELLA IS A BETTER PERSON THEN YOU, YOUR JUST A LOSER THAT THINKS SHE'S BETTER THEN ANYONE ELSE!" And the next thing I know Jessica is running away from our table.

"Babe that was so hot!" Of course that was Emmett

"No one messes with one of us and gets away with it"

"Hum...thanks Rosalie"

"Anytime Bella I really hope she gets hit by a car. She is just awful"

We laugh, _wow I really have friends they like me, and don't care about what other people say...  
><em>  
>"Hey does anyone of you have gym with me?"<p>

"Hum... Bella that would be me" Rosalie says …. _wait that means..._

"You had a black hoodie yesterday right?"

"Yup"

"You saved me"

"You could say that"

"You grabbed the roof before it feel down"

"What? Bella I just picked you up before it collapsed"

"You picked me up? No offense but you don't seem like the type of girl that can do that"

"Emmett makes me work out with him"

"So you didn't grab the roof?"

"Hum...no sorry Bella I still can't do that maybe one day who knows" she winks and laughs, maybe I'm crazy but I swear I saw it happen...

The bell rings and he go to class. Me and Edward end up listen to music instead of listening to the teacher talk about is favorite position for sex. **(Just so you know my teacher actually does that xD)**

Me and Edward actually have the same taste in music..._I'm pathetic because I can't describe how happy I am because of that. _The class ends and I remember that now I don't have Gym so I go to the parking lot but before I can open my car I see Alice running in my direction.

"BELLA where do you think your going?" she asks

"Hum...Home?"

"No your going to my house...SLEEPOVER"

"I don't have any clothes except the ones I'm wearing"

"No problem you can have some of Rosalie's and tomorrow WE WILL GO SHOPPING" she starts jumping around my and I get dizzy.

"Alice calm down" The suffering guy _what was is name...Justin?...no, Jesperino? Wait does that even exist?...AHH JASPER._

"Ok ok Edward will show you the wait to the house you will go in the truck and Jasper will take Edward's bike later"

Before I can say anything someone grabs me and get me in the passenger seat in my truck, a few seconds later I see Edward getting in the driver seat.

"Wait you don't have more classes?"

"I do but I prefer to stay with you" He does that smile _and I almost melt._

"Hum...ok, wait is you father going to be home?" Now I remember Dr. Nice Ass...hum Edward's ass is better I bet... _I have to take a better look next time I have a chance._

"Later, the only person at the house is my mother Esme"

"Hum...is she nice?" I admit I was scared what if Dr. Nice Ass told her about the nice ass thing now she wants me dead she could have a dungeon on the basement for all I know

"You'll see" We are almost there

"You house is in the middle of the woods? Are you sure your not going to kill me?" I joke

"Why would I kill a beautiful girl like you?" I blush no one has ever called me beautiful.  
>After a while I see the most amazing mansion I have ever seen.<p>

"You live here?" I stare amazed at the house

"Yeah my mother did all the work in the house"

"Wow" That was all I could say. He parked my truck and helped me help me out.

"Let´s go my mother wants to meet you she said something about you meeting my dad yesterday"  
><em>OH shit I'm dead.<em>

The front door open and I see a woman with a kind smile, her clothes, her hair, her face she is like those perfect mom's on TV.

"Oh you must be Bella, the one who says my husband has a nice ass" She smiles and all I could think is... _Oh fuck I really hope she doesn't have a dungeon_


	8. Sleepover

_**Sorry you had to wait a week, but here it is. Enjoy xD**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Note to self: Don't say to people who are married they have a nice ass.<em>

I wait for Mrs. Cullen to start screaming telling me it was her husband and so that means his ass was hers but instead she pulls me into a hug. This family and hugging...

"Oh Bella it's so nice to meet you, Alice is always talking about you for 2 weeks it´s only Bella, Jasper is a little jealous ."she laughs...wait talking about me for weeks? I've only meet the pixie girl 2 days before...

"Mom maybe we should let Bella go inside?"Now this is weird, Edward knows that I think is dad has a nice ass, and he must think I'm a creep...nice wait to start this sleepover.

"Of course were are my manners. Come Bella I will show you the house." Mrs. Cullen grabs me and pushes me to the stairs she is strong, don't tell me she works out with Emmett... She is pushing me around the house telling me were are the rooms and such.

"You have a beautiful home Mrs. Cullen"

"Oh thank you and please call me Esme"she smiles and leads me to the living room where I can see Edward sitting in front of a piano.

"I'm going do some shopping I will be back in a hour, you better two behave"she smiles and walks away.

"So...you play?" I ask

"Nope I'm just here because I want you to think I can"He laugh...

"Ah ah very funny"I sit in the couch...next thing I know he jumps and lands on the couch next to me.

"Are you a ninja or something?" How the hell can he do that?

"Hum...something" He smiles and turns the Tv on.

We just sit there watching _How I Met Your Mother, EPIC Show. _A few minutes later the front door's open something running and me on the floor being hugged... _Can you guess who it is? _Yup it's Alice

"..."Ok I don´t understand a single thing that the pixie is saying so I just wait for her to stop...It takes a couple of minutes.  
>When she stops I look at her...<p>

"You done?Now repeat all of that but slow and in a way I can understand"she just stares with a big smile on her face.

"Ok Alice leave the poor girl alone" Jasper takes her off of me.

"Bella!" the big guy runs to me

"If you take one step closer I swear I'm going to kick you in the balls"he stops and looks sad.  
>In that moment the front door opens again and a few seconds later someone steps in...and it's Dr. Nice Ass...<em>I got to stop calling him that.<em>

"Oh hey Bella how are you? Do you have any pain?"

"No I'm better thanks for asking"

"If you need anything I will be in my office, have fun kids"With that he was gone, we entertained ourselves watching movies and playing video-games and. Emmett thought he could win AH... hes like the worst gamer ever, really.

"Hey you must be cheating!"

"For the last time Emmett I don't need to cheat to win especially with you, because you really suck Emmett I never played with someone has weak has you" I smirk

"But..." he was interrupted by Esme calling. Dinner Time

"Mom! Bella's a cheater" he went crying to Esme.

"`He doesn't admit defeat" Jasper and Edward laugh

We sit down to eat, everything smells delicious and I see Emmett being hugged by Esme while he just sobs.

"Rosalie hes he like this all the time?"Poor Rosalie having to deal with him everyday

"Yup, I love him but sometimes he's just childish"

We begin to eat well I do because I can see that they barely touch they're food they just move it around and I see Emmett hiding some in the plant next to him...weird, this is the best thing I have ever eaten. I wanted to say something about it but maybe it wasn't the best thing to do...Everyone has secrets, I have noticed the fact that they are all pale, extremely fast and they all have the same gold eyes and they are not even blood related it might be a coincidence but I don't think so. _Ok Bella stop your being paranoid._

"Thanks for the food Esme It was delicious" She smiles and starts cleaning the table, I offer to help but she says for me to go and watch a movies with the rest, Carlisle will help her.

The rest of the night goes by quickly, I haven't had so much fun in my whole life, we are always laughing making fun of Emmett who of course is sad for like a minute and forgets it. I notice that Edward is getting closer to me he even puts is arm around me...I should say "Back of buddy" but well I don't mind it´s comforting the way he holds me.

"Time for bed!" Alice says when I yawn she runs to the stairs and returns with 3 sleeping bags that are big enough for 2.

"I thought it would be better if we all sleep in the living room" _Wait how is that better?_

"Bella come with me I have a shirt and shorts for you to sleep in"I get up and follow her to the room. When we get there she goes to the massive wardrobe and get me the shirt and shorts, we change clothes and we return to the living room Alice is already there wearing something like ours and the guys...all of them in shorts and no shirt. _Oh God Bella calm down and try not to jump Edward...breath in... breath out... in... out... in... out. AH it's not working  
><em>"Bella are you ok? " Edward asks worried. I can't formulate a sentence so a I just nod  
><em><br>_"The sleeping arrangements are me and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and Bella and Edward" _Wait did she said..._

"Come on Bella" Edward grabs me hand and leads me to ours sleeping bag

"Alice can he I don't know sleep in beds? I would go to the guest room no problem"

"No you cant its a sleepover and in my book this is how sleepover's are."

"Bella come on I promise I don't bite...much" he smirks

"I'm not worried about what your going to do. I'm worried about what I might do to you" He laughs lies down and pats the part next to him. I lie down and turn my back to him. Rosalie turns the lights off.

Minutes later I feel Edward moving closer to me my back against his chest. And I say the first thing that it runs trough my mind

"Edward if I feel something poking my back or you rubbing against me in the middle of the night I don't care if it is a guy thing I will kill you..."

Emmett laughs and I just know this is going to be a awesome night.


	9. Dream

"Bella wake up!" I feel someone shaking me.

"Hum...I don't want to." I turn to the other side hopping that the person who is disturbing my sleep goes away.

"Come on love. I have to talk to you." I know that voice. It's Edward. Wait... what did he say?

"Did you just call me love?"

"Hum... no?" he looks embarrassed.

"Yes, you did!" I raise an eyebrow.

"Hum... we have to talk."

"Do we? In the middle of the freaking night? Edward what you need is to sleep. Now shut the hell up and let me go back to my amazing dream, where I live in a world where there is no Jessica."

"Bella, come on. I want to take you to a place!" he does a pout... I really hate this family.

"Ok, ok puppy lets go. But if I fall asleep you better catch me!"

"I promise." he smiles.

"You better do." He helps me getting up and I see that everybody is sleeping.

"Don't worry; they will not even notice that we are gone." He leads me outside to the woods.

"Leading an innocent teenager to the woods? Yeah, that doesn't look like any horror movie that I know or anything." I roll my eyes. He laughs and continues leading me deeper into the woods. We stayed quiet for the rest of the walk.

"We are almost there."

"Thank God!"

Finally we reach the place; it's a beautiful meadow. Edward leads me to the middle of it -he doesn't take is eyes off of me - and he sits in the ground. Then he pulls me to sit in his lap.

"You like it?"

"Its amazing Edward! How did you find this place?"

"I was walking and just found it by accident, now I always come here when I want to think."

"And I'm here because..."

"I wanted to share this place with you Bella." He smiles and puts is arms around me.

"Thank you Edward. No one has ever done something like this before" I kiss is cheek, he is so sweet.

"You're a very special person to me Bella. The little time we have spent together was the best in my life!"  
>"Then your life must really suck." I laugh and he joins.<p>

I don't know how must time we just sat there looking at the stars and occasionally at each other. I was comfortable with Edward and I didn't want this to end, but I knew has the sun was about to rise. And we had to go before the rest notice our disappearing act.

"Edward it's best if we return." Ok, I really didn't want to go. I was in the arms of the hottest and sweetest boy in this earth.

"Bella..."

"What?"

"I want to tell you something before we go." He seems nervous.

"Then tell me!"

"It's not easy, but here it goes: I really like you Bella." He looks at me.

"Hum... I like you too Edward. You're the best friend I could have, don't tell that to Alice she would kill us," I laugh.

"Not like that. I really, really like you..."

"Hum...really, really?" I'm a bit confused now.

"Yeah, not like a friend. It's more than that."

"I really like you too Edward." I stare at the ground, I'm embarrassed, it's not an easy thing for me to admit. I'm scared that this is all an act that he will hurt me. But the look he had in is face when he said it, has given me hope that it was real.

"Don't be embarrassed love, you have no idea the happiness I felt when you said that!" I look at him, and there's a beautiful smile on his face.

"Bella, I want to try one thing." He puts one hand in the back of my neck and he starts to lean, he starts at me and I can feel is breath.

Ours lips almost touching just a bit more and...

"Bella! Wake up we are going to the beach!" Fuck; Emmett and Alice Cullen are screaming. I can't believe it...all of it just a dream! Oh well ate least it was a good dream.  
>A very good dream...why did I have to wake up? Ah shit now I'm sad.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the chapter, sorry it's a short one. I have exams so I need to study xD<strong>  
><strong>Oh and check out the first chapter of my new story "Howl" tell me if you like it :D<strong> 


	10. Day with the Cullens

Why did I have to wake up? I was about to kiss Edward Cullen!  
>Ok, I'm starting to act like a crazy person, and that is not cool. Now I need to forget about that dream and focus on reality...<p>

I know I'm still in the sleeping bag, and I also know that Alice and Emmett are near, because a minute ago they where screaming at my ear. Oh and I know that my arms are wrap around something big ...wait a sec.

I open my eyes and look up and I see Edward Cullen smiling down at me. Oh God.

"I'm so sorry" I get up quickly.

"No problem, I was actually enjoying the moment" He laughs.

"Hum...good for you...so someone say something about going to the beach?"I look at the window and I see that the clouds are covering the sky...nothing new.

"Yup! Well I said beach but it's more of a lake." Emmett is jumping around with Alice in is back...weird.

"You do know Emmett that a beach and a lake are different?" Asks Edward

"Well they both have water so that makes them similar"I'm not even going to comment on that

"Bella did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Oh god what did I say...

"Yes..."

"And did you know that you like saying my name in your sleep?"He smiles

"Oh God" I cover my face with my hands this is embarrassing

"Oh don't worry I like it...a lot"He goes to the kitchen and I follow, with Emmett and Alice behind.

When I get there, I see that I was the last one to wake up. Esme is cleaning the mess they made, Carlisle is reading a newspaper, Jasper is helping Esme and Rosalie is reading a magazine.

There are already dishes in the sink, but there is still a plate with tons of food left.

"Bella dear did you sleep well?" Esme hugs me.

"Yes I did, sorry I not a waking up early kind of girl"

"No problem, now sit and eat. So we can go to the lake"She smiles and Carlisle looks up form the paper.

"We haven't been there for a while. And we thought today was perfect, there is no sun but it's hot outside." You are also ho...Ok Bella don't comment on Carlisle hotness.

"Bella hurry up please. I have the perfect bikini for you upstairs." Alice is still jumping.

"Alice, let her eat." Rosalie doesn't even look up from the magazine.

"But..."

"There is no but, let the poor girl eat. Then you can torture her with cloths" I don't like you any more Esme.

I eat half of what is on the plate and Alice drags me upstairs to her room, and I see the two little pieces she calls a bikini.

"Alice, does that even cover anything?"

"Oh Shush, when Edward puts his eyes on you is never taking them off" I blush at her comment, and decide to give it a try.

I go to the bathroom to get ready and I see that it does cover what is supposed to be cover and I feel better. Alice is already ready and gives me a dress to put on, I do it and we go downstairs where everyone is waiting.

"Finally!" Emmett is not really a waiting guy. I look at Edward and he is looking at me with is mouth open...and I'm still in a dress.

"Edward are you ok?" I smirk

"Hum..ye...yes" He shutters, I simply laugh and go outside

We get in Emmett's jeep the girls in the front and the guys in the open back. Esme is the one driving...because she almost fought Rosalie... literally. We park in the middle of the woods and walk the rest of the way there.

Edward is always helping me because I trip over anything that crosses my path. Emmett is actually enjoying that part he thinks it's funny.

"You are a jackass"

"It's not my fault you can't walk." He continues to laugh.

"Emmett be nice to Bella I didn't raise you to be that way, and you know I can still keep you grounded at home." Emmett seems scared but relaxes when he looks at Rosalie.

"It doesn't matter I still will have my Rosie" He hugs her.

"Oh no you don't, me and Rosalie have an arrangement every time that I ground and she keeps her distance I give her a car for her to work on." Esme is really trying to give Emmett hell...It's official, she is my favorite Cullen, I need to stop changing my mind about that, I know...

"Sorry Emmett you know I love my cars, I also love you but...a car, is a car." Emmett looks like he is about to cry.

"You're the only one who loves me Jasper" He turns to Jasper and goes to him

"Wow, dude step back. Now!"

"Dad?"  
>"Hum... Yes son?"Carlisle looks hesitant<p>

"I'm your favorite son right?"

"...I love all my sons and daughters equally" Nice save Carlisle.

"Oh come on Emmett we all love you now lets get going." Alice is a really impatient little thing. So we all continue our walk to the lake. It only take a few minutes.

It's a beautiful place I believe it would be more if there was sun, but it doesn't matter. This place is full of life. There is a waterfall that somehow seams to complete this place. I see that I can climb to reach the top of the waterfall and without another word I take the dress off and start climbing.

Edward is following me begging me to be come down and be careful, I just keep climbing. I try to keep on the same pace, the adrenaline in my system is awesome and I just keep on climbing till I reach the top. I look down to the Cullen they are worried about me or Edward...maybe both, and I see that Edward is almost at the top.

A couple of years ago I tried cliff diving and I loved it, I want to try again so I start to run and I jump off the waterfall to the lake. What I didn't see was the rocks in the middle of the lake...Oh shit I'm so dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I'm so sorry about the long wait is just that I have been trying to write some chapters for "Howl" and I forgot about this one xD.<strong>  
><strong>I was thinking about only concentrate on one story and then finish the other. I think that will be easier but If you don't want that no problem I will menage somehow. So please vote I will give you 3 options:<br>-Howl  
>-Kiss With a Fist<br>-Both. I don't care about or personal life you need to do them both NOW!xD  
>Go to my profile and vote on the one you like :D<strong>  
><strong>I have some good news. I passed all my exams! Yay!<strong>  
><strong>Oh thanks you for the Favorites, alerts and reviews :D If you have a idea for the story send me a message :)<strong>


End file.
